bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 2
First Day Of Classes I woke up the next morning at 8:30 AM. I saw that Greg was already gone since his bed is empty. I got up, got my uniform (which I washed last night) and underwear, walked up to the second floor to the bathroom and then took a shower. When I was done taking a shower and putting my clothes on, I went back to my dorm room to get my schedule. When I walked in, I saw a piece of paper on my desk. I picked it up and it said: CLAYTON BUDDY MASON IS PART OF COACH MORRIS BUDDY CARRINGTON'S CLASS. -DR. CRABBLESNITCH I guess Dr. Crabblesnitch must have put the note here for me to find so I wouldn't have any problems with who's my coach. It was scary for me to see the note, even seeing that I have the same middle name as the coach does. "I guess I have to use this note to show the coach when I go to gym later", I said to myself. I then put the paper into my pocket along with my schedule. I then left the Boys' Dorm to get to French class. I entered the Main Building and saw alot of students crowding the main hall. I decided to go ask some students where I can find French class. I then saw up to Algie, leader of the Nerds. I remembered Algie from last year. On my first day ever in Bullworth, I asked him where the Boys' Dorm was and he laughed at me for it. So I made him wet himself. Then when I was hiring the different cliques around the school to help the Greasers with the rumble against the Townies, I had to storm his observatory and beat him up so he can help out. I somehow know that he wasn't going to help me, but I went up to him anyway. "Hey Algie, where can I find French class?" I asked. "Sorry, I don't speak to lame-mos", he said. "You wish. Still, just tell. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you last year. Just tell me and I won't bother you anymore", I told him. It's in the same spot on the thrid floor like how biology is on the second floor", he said. "Thanks", I told him. "In fact, I got it for the same period. Just follow me", he said. I then followed him up to the third floor to where French class was at. We both entered the class just when the bell rung. 2 1/2 Hours Later I was in the cafeteria sitting all by myself thinking about my new classes. French class was alright. The teacher was nice enough to where we only did one assignment. He also assign us partners during the assignment, which will also be our partners for the rest of the year. I was assigned with Algie. First, I thought it was going to be bad since I was with a Nerd, but Algie was alright. And also, I was learning real well. It was probably the fact that my mom dated a French drug dealer and that he made me speak French whenever he was talking to me. That happened a year after my dad died. I just forgot about it long before I ever came to Bullworth. While sitting by myself, Greg came up and asked, "Hey Frenchie, how was French class?" "Very funny", I said. "How was it though?" he asked. "It was alright", I told him. "Can't wait for Gym?" he asked. "Yes. I'm going to be with a bunch of Jocks who hate my guts", I said. "Look on the bright side, they hate me too", he said. "How is that the bright side?" I asked. "I don't know", he said. "What do you have?" I asked. "Doesn't matter", he said. "Okay", I said. "I think I'm going to get some Burger Shot. You coming?" he asked. "I'm not hungry", I said. "See ya. Hope you do good in Gym", Greg said before leaving the cafeteria. Just when he left, I took the note out of my pocket and read it again. I just hope the teacher isn't mean. This put me in mind; why would Crabblesnitch hire two coaches for this school? I remember the old guy, Coach James Michael Raymond. He was a good gym teacher I had when I came here. But I wonder if Coach Carrington is mean or nice like Coach Raymond. It was around 12 PM right now, so I decided to hang at my dorm room till around 1 PM. 1 Hour Later It was around time for me to attend Gym. While walking towards the gym, I felt someone smack me in the back of my head. I turned around to see that it was Ted Thompson. "Hey, dickhead. Why are you here? Only athletes are allowed here", Ted said. "Whatever. I'm better than you and your losers", I said. "Go fuck yourself", he said. "Why don't you and your boys fuck yourselves? You think you pricks can do whatever you want all because you're hi on steriods and that you play with your balls privately", I said. "FUCK YOU", he yelled before he shoved me. I shoved him back and said "Fuck you". Then before Ted could punch me, one of the coaches came from behind Ted and grabbed his arm. "Don't even think about it, Ted", he said. I then realized that it was Coach Carrington. "Coach, I was just teaching this kid a lesson. He hit me in the back of my head and...." "Don't lie, Ted. I saw everything. Now apolgize to him", Coach Carrington said. Ted turned to me and said, "I sorry that you're a bastard that I wish was dead along with other kids around here". "I hate you too", I said. "Get out of here", Coach Carrington said to Ted. Ted then left and enter the gym. I turned to the coach and said, "Thanks". "I'm sorry about him. He had to repeat gym a couple of times because he kept taking steriods", Caoch Carrington said. "And yet, he's the quarterback of the football team?" I asked. "I know. I kept telling Coach Raymond not to keep him as the quarterback, but he says that there is no one good enough to qualify for being quarterback. He has this and next year to gradulate. Otherwise, he's out ", Coach Carrington said. "That's somewhat a shame", I said without sympathy. "What class should you be at right now?" Coach Carrington asked. I then took out my note and my schedule and handed it to him. He read it and then said, "Lucky for you, I'm Coach Coach Carrington". He then stuck out his hand. I guess he wanted to shake hands. I stuck out my and we shook hands. It felt weird to shake his hand, but I knew that I was going to get use to it anyway. After the hand shake, he asked me, "I guess you're the crazy teacher beater from Carcer City who sprayed that mean insult about Dr. Crabblesnitch behind the bleachers?" he asked before smiling like it's a joke. "I didn't spray that tag about...." "I already know. I punished Ted sometime after you bust out of your dorm room during dorm arrest", he said. "That's good to know", I said before the bell rung. "Let's go. Got an activity for you guys today", he said. We both walked into the gym. When we walked into the gym, Coach Raymond looked at me and asked, "Clayton, what are you doing here?" "Apparently, Dr. Crabblesnitch put him in my class", Coach Carrington said. "But arn't you suppose to be a junior? You must be a senior to take gym again", said Coach Raymond. "I completed a sophmore class when I was a freshman in one day. Then, when I became a sophmore, I took a junior class. Now, I'm a junior taking a senior class", I said. "That's crazy talk", said Coach Carrington. "Yeah well, talk to Crabblesnitch about this if you don't believe me", I said. "I believe you. You were one of my top students last year. Speaking of which, do you have your clothes from last year with you?", said Coach Raymond. "Yeah", I said. I took the bag off my back and showed them. "Good. Go head and get dressed. We'll be starting in five minutes", said Coach Raymond. I then went to the boys' locker room to get dressed for gym class. After getting dressed, I walked back to the gym where the students and I was told to sit on the bleachers. "Welcome to Gym class. I'm Coach Raymond and this is Coach Carrington. This class is only for seniors. No freshmen, sophmores or juniors allowed during this period. We don't execpt foolishness in this class. All we ask is that you get ready for this class and follow our instructions. Do you have any questions?" Ted raised his hand and asked, "How come this junior is part of our class" and pointed at me. Every student in the gym then looked at me. I felt very weird from them looking at me like if I was a retard. "Because Dr. Crabblesnitch asked for him to be part of this class. Any other questions other than about Mr. Mason?" said Coach Carrington. No one else asked questions or raised their hand. "Good, now we will say a student's name and that student will join the line with the other students that we called", said Coach Carrington. The coaches then started calling the names of different students in our class. First, Coach Raymond called names for students that will be part of his group. Then Coach Carrington called names and yeah, I was one of them. While Coach Carrington was calling, I noticed two students that dressed very weird. One dressed completely in black and other dark colors and the other had an affro and wore lose-fitting clothes. I already knew that the one in black was a goth, so I asked him, "When did a Goth clique form here at Bullworth Academy?" "Over the summer", said the Goth. I didn't expect for there to be a Goth clique here, but it's good to know that there is one. I then turned to the other kid. "What are you suppose to be?" I asked. "I'm a hippe. We formed a clique called the Hippes. Peace dude", said the Hippe. I then somewhat backed up away from him. After the whole 'coach-get-student' thing, Coach Carrington said, "Okay, since we got through the whole thing, you guys can now have a fun time. One side of the basketball court towards the wall, that will be the volleyball court. The other side towards the exit of the gym will be where you can play basketball". Everyone in the gym then yelled in excitment execpt for the Goth who didn't really care. During the excitment, I realized that I died and went to Heaven, sorta. It was still on Earth and the Jocks were part of this class. 2 Hours Later The class was all fun. My coach was a good person. He also felt that it was weird that we had the same middle name. He also said that I reminded him of an old friend that he had never seen since he left Carcer City in 1997 (it was weird to find someone else who originally came from Cacrer City here at Bullworth. I thought Jill and I were the only ones). He also told me that he was related to Avery Carrington, who was a real estate agent or whatever who worked in Liberty and Vice City and was assasinated in Liberty City in 1998 by a Leone hitman or something like that. He was very interesting. I asked him what if I messed up during his class and he told me that if I try, that's good enough for him (I don't want to piss him off during the year, so I had to ask). We were having a good conversation till Coach Raymond drunk from his bottle of water and then spitted it out. "What's wrong James?" asked Coach Carrington. "My water taste like piss", said Coach Raymond. Coach Carrington then grabbed the bottle and smelled the liquid inside. "OKAY, WHO PEED IN COACH RAYMOND'S BOTTLE OF WATER?" yelled Coach Carrington. No one said a thing. "Okay, if no one will admit to the crime, YOU ALL will run 20 laps on the football field next week", said Coach Carrington. Then a Jock yelled out, "IT WAS C-MONEY". "Who is C-Money?" asked Coach Carrington. "It's Clayton", said the Jock. "It was not me", I said. "It was so you", said Ted. "What do I even have against Coach Raymond?" I asked. "Maybe you were trying to get Ted in trouble", said Damon, who is apparently Ted's best friend (which I found out last year). "It was not me. I swear to God", I said. "You Jocks better stop messing with him or you will run 40 laps. I know that he didn't do it", said Coach Raymond while going to the locker rooms to clean his mouth. "That's it. You all will have to run 20 laps next week", said Coach Carrington. Then all the students started to moan. "Sir, I will take the punishment if you let the others get off the hook", I said. "Why would you...." "I just feel that I should do it so others wouldn't hate me for no reason", I said. "Okay Clayton, you sure about this?" asked Coach Carrington. I nodded yes. "Okay, next week, you run while the others play dodgeball", said Coach Carrington. Great, I thought. I wanted to play dodgeball. Just then, someone said, "Forget it. It was Ted". I turned to see that it was the Goth. "What are you doing? We had an agreement", said Ted. "Our agreement didn't involve having the kid take the punishment. It was to get the teachers to hate him and he get the punishment automatically. He's the kind of person that doesn't like seeing people suffer", said the Goth. He turned to me and said, "I'm sorry. Ted promise me that Jocks and Goths could have a treaty, but he insulted my crew behind my back, so...." "I get it", I told him. Coach Carrington then pointed at Ted, Damon and the other Jock and said, "You three now have to run 20 laps next week". "Big surprise", said Ted. "Make it for next week and the three after it", said Coach Carrington. "I hate you", Ted said to Coach Carrington as he and his two friends left the gym. Coach Carrington then turned to the Goth and said, "Since you admit to your crime, you will not be punished as badly as they were". "Okay", said the Goth. Then Coach Carrington turned to me and said, "You must have a long history if these Jocks hate you so much". "Yeah", I said. For the rest of class, we continued with the activities till five minutes before the bell rings. By then, we changed back into our school uniforms. By the time the bell rung, everyone left the Gym execpt for me. "I'll see ya next week", I said. "Sure. See ya", he said before he stuck out his kunkle. I forgot about the kunkle touch at the time, but he said, "Kunkle touch", so I gave him a kunkle touch. While walking towards the door, I passed by Coach Raymond and said, "See ya, Coach Raymond". "See you later, Clayton", he said. Just when I walked out of the Gym, I was shoved down. I turned around to see that it was Ted and Damon. "You got us in trouble, you piece of crap. Now you will pay", said Ted. "You got yourselves in trouble as well as that Goth did", I said. Ted then punched me in the face and I fell to the ground on my back. Damon held me to the ground while Ted repeatedly punched me in the stomach. While this was going on, Ted's brown-haired girlfriend kept yelling, "TED, STOP. YOU'LL KILL HIM". He kept egnoring her, so she ran into the Gym. After what it seems like a few minutes, the two coaches come and take Ted and Damon off me (Raymond held onto Ted, Carrington held onto Damon till a prefect came and shocked Damon using a tazer). After the beating, Coach Carrington looked at me for a second, then helped me onto my feet and said. "I'm going to take Clayton here to the infirmary". He looked at the prefect and Coach Raymond and said, "Take these two to Dr. Crabblesnitch. I'll talk to you later, James". Coach Carrington then helped me get to the infirmary. "It's official. I hate Jocks", I said outloud. Category:Blog posts